The Fine Line Between Hate and Love
by punkhatz
Summary: Ginny irrationally wades into the sea the night of her wedding, after discovering Harry Potter, her future husband and father of her unborn child, is dead. Can she be saved by an old enemy from school? please r


The sea washed slowly ,up onto the secluded beach , taking years of sand castles with it. A little further into the sea , waves broke , crashing noisily into the deep blue ocean. The sky was blackening, the air hung damp. Rain pelted down onto the empty beach. Suddenly , and almost out of no where , a female appeared. She was tall and elegant, her head held high. She seemed to be watching the waves in the sea , as if making a choice. As she stood , her long spindly fingers fell down to her stomach, where they sat for a second. She wore a long white dress , which clung to her sides , showing off the figure she'd been working on for months. The wind pushed her long red hair into her face ,lashing into her bright brown eyes. Tears slipped down her freckled cheeks , mingling with the rain , falling to the ground. She took a step forward , feeling the water lapping up against her toes. Reaching down , she pulled the white heeled shoes from her feet. She trembled , as she walked further into the depths. Closing her eyes , she shivered as the cold bit into her. The wedding gown , she wore so proudly , floated around her waist , as the water reached her stomach. Pushing her hair back, she screamed;

"Why did you do this? Why did you take him away from me?" She gazed down into the water , as though thinking hard.

"Do what?"

The women turned her head and laughed sourly at the man who stood at the oceans edge. His sleek blonde hair covered one of his startling grey eyes , his eyebrow raised in an inquisitive way.

"Oh, fuck off Malfoy," The women snapped again , as thunder roared nearby.

"Ooh temper , temper," The man named Malfoy shrugged, not moving from his spot on the beach. The women shook her head in disbelief.

"You would have a temper too , if you were in my position."

"And what position would that be , Miss Ginny Weasley."

The women bit her lip , looking down into the water and shook her head.

" If the person you'd been in love with since…God knows when , was dead," Malfoy opened his mouth but the women interrupted, " And you were carrying his child."

"Just to get this clear," The man said, taking a seat on the dirty sand, "We're talking about Potter here , aren't we?"

"Well, who else am I madly in love with and have been since I first set eyes on him?" She turned her back on him , "You don't have to sound so happy about it."

Malfoy sighed , digging his fingers into the sand.

"Oh but I am Ginny. You know how much I hated him. He was an arrogant bastard. I'm glad he's gone. But what I don't want to happen. Is for you to be too."

Ginny stood in shook for a second, a few waves crashing into her chest , knocking the breath out of her.

"Why don't you want me dead , Malfoy?"

"Because , you , unlike Mud blood Granger , Blood traitor Weasley and Golden Boy Potter, were not and are not an arrogant prick."

"I'm not listening to this," Ginny roared, " Don't insult my best friend , brother AND husband in front of me , you bastard."

" Technically," Malfoy said , lifting a finger to his chin and stroking his stubble a little, "He wasn't your husband."

Ginny looked back at him , tears streaming down her face , cheeks red in angry.

"Will you shut up? If you don't shut up or fuck off , I'm taking another step," She screamed at him , above the pouring rain.

Malfoy, who's pale hair was now plastered onto his face , yelled:

"And if I do shut up and/or fuck off will you get the hell out of that water?"

"No," Ginny whispered , shaking her head.

"Then I'm screwed either way," Malfoy shrugged , standing up and taking a step into the water. "Fuck , its cold."

"What the hell are you doing?" Ginny laughed, for the first time , watching him shiver towards her.

"I'm getting you out this freezing water," He replied , trying to run towards her but slipping in the process. A scowl appeared on Her face.

"Seriously, will you please just go away?" It wasn't a request anymore. It was a plead.

Malfoy touched her shoulder lightly and whispered:

"No."

"Fine then," She sniffed , "I'm leaving now. Bye. Have a nice time living."

Ginny took another step forward , feeling the water surge onto her chest. Her dress was sticking to her body , heart thudding in her rib cage. She took another step forward.

"This is it," She whispered ,more to herself then anyone else. "I'm doing it. It'll be over soon."

"Ginny," Malfoy drawled , " You don't want to do this. You have to force yourself into it. Now can you please just get out so that we don't have to stand in this fucking water any more."

"You," She spat back, "Can get out. I'm going to see Harry again."

Her heart leapt at this thought and she smiled , taking another step forward. She was surprised to see , when she looked back , Malfoy hadn't followed her. She could feel the sand caving away. She was almost at the end. One more step…and she'd be gone. Forever. And she'd be with Harry. And their child would be happy. She took the final step.


End file.
